


Traitor's Woe

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: Unrelated (or maybe they are??) events (in)directly caused by the quests [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coercion, Double Anal Penetration, Forced Orgasm, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: Everyone thinks Crypto is the mole, thanks to Caustic.Mirage takes advantage of his rival's weakened state.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt's Decoys
Series: Unrelated (or maybe they are??) events (in)directly caused by the quests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Traitor's Woe

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, where's all this writing energy coming from?
> 
> Maybe from the fact I haven't slept in a long time.

Everyone was staring.

Tae-Joon could feel each set of eyes boring into him, but nothing hurt more than the way that Wattson was looking at him.

Everything was out of control, Tae-Joon beginning to feel as if the room was closing in on him, a sickening feeling settling in his core when Caustic mentioned the syndicate.

_ Nobody should know that. _

“Hold up!” Anita’s voice cut through all the others, the soldier holding a hand up to demand the silence that quickly followed. Her gaze, hard as steel, centered on the younger legend, her brow furrowed. “What’s this about the syndicate?”

Looking into the older legend’s face Tae-Joon could see she had already decided: he was guilty. Nothing he could say in his defense would sway her.

“It is nothing but rumours,” Tae-Joon answered, voice collected unlike the turmoil hiding just beneath the surface. 

“Yet the information you claim as to be only rumour,” Caustic spoke up, voice a disinterested drawl, “Have rather damning evidence stacked against it. Shall we say, the murder of your own sister?”

The rage that Tae-Joon thought he’d mastered flared up again for the first time in years, the hacker swinging at the scientist before he could think better of it.

Anita moved quickly - he truly should’ve expected it with her being a trained IMC soldier - grabbing his wrist and twisting it up behind his back much like the way he’d done to Elliott the first time they’d met. However, unlike with Elliott, Anita seemed to believe him to be past warning, using his own momentum against him to bring him to his knees before her boot came down on his shoulder.

Tae-Joon couldn’t stop the scream from forming as his arm popped loose of it’s socket, the hacker crumpling in on himself the moment Anita released his arm, the younger legend instinctively pulling the injured limb close to his chest.

“If that was meant to help the case of your nonexistent innocence I do believe it to be a contrary action,” Alexander stated calmly as Wraith quickly led Wattson from the room.

Lifeline attempted to crouch down beside Tae-Joon, Anita catching her shoulder and pulling her out of reach. Gibraltar looked horrified at what had taken place, the fortress looking at Bangalore with an expression Crypto couldn’t quite read.

“Why’d ya hafta go an’ do tha’ for??” Ajay questioned loudly, glaring up at Bangalore. “We don’ even know for sure if he’s the mole!”

“And his attack on Caustic was to say otherwise?” The soldier snapped back.

“I think we need to calm down, bruddahs,” Gibraltar interjected before the two women could get into a full blown argument. “We all need to take a breath and really think about this!”

Crypto trembled on the ground, nauseous from the pain. Sure, he’d been stabbed, blown up and had his neck broken beneath Loba’s boots, but that didn’t make the sudden, unexpected dislocation hurt any less.

Groaning softly the hacker rolled himself up onto his knees, cradling his arm even while avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

“It’s too late,” Loba spoke up, voice bitter. “The  _ demonio _ will kill me before morning. He’s already told him the plan, there’s nothing else we can do.”

“You could get off planet before morning,” Anita interjected, Loba scoffing with contempt. “He’s probably already waiting on my ship. Congratulations, sargeant you got what you wanted.”

Anita grabbed Loba’s arm before she could leave the room. “Hold up, I didn’t want you dead. This whole thing went sideways.”

“What’re we gonna do with him?” Elliott piped up, pointing at Crypto.

Everyone was looking at him again, though this time Tae-Joon couldn’t find it in himself to care. They’d all made up their minds by now. Nothing he said could change it.

“Lock him up,” Anita answered, clearly taking charge of the situation. “Hound, can you take him somewhere? Make sure he doesn’t have the ability to contact Revenant.”

“Wha’ about ‘is arm, huh?” Ajay interrupted, “Let me a’ least put it back in!”

“Later,” Anita responded even as she was already turning away. “For now we have to figure out how much damage he’s done. See about making sure Loba lives long enough to get to safety.”

Whatever else was said was lost to the blood still rushing in Tae-Joon’s ears, the hacker dazedly getting to his feet when a firm but gentle hand pulled at his good elbow. “Come,  _ felagi _ ,” Bloodhound murmured, helping him get up before leading him from the room.

“Do you believe him?” Tae-Joon questioned, voice soft as he was guided down the hall towards the living quarters. 

There was a long silence and Tae-Joon believed that the hunter wasn’t going to give a response when they sighed softly. “I do not know what to believe,” they answered quietly. “I do know that it is not my place to judge. That is the Allfather’s right. If you were the one to share the secrets, then you have your reasons.”

Tae-Joon shut his eyes, grateful.

Maybe not everyone believed Caustic.

The sound of a door sliding open caused Tae-Joon to look up, relief spreading through him when he recognized the room as his own.

“Someone will have to watch you,” Bloodhound announced, voice firm but lacking the judgement that Tae-Joon feared. “Because of all the tech.”

The hacker just nodded mutely, heading immediately for his bed. He lay down, the pillows propping him up in a half sitting position, eyes shutting as he attempted to block out the panic he felt.

The sound of the door sliding open reached his ears, Tae-Joon not bothering to open his eyes even when he could make out two voices whispering urgently.

The soft hiss of the door filled the quiet of the room for a final time, leaving Tae-Joon and his guard alone.

“Never would’ve thought it’d be you.”

Tae-Joon groaned inwardly at the voice, eyes opening to direct Elliott with a tired look. “You said it wasn’t me,” the hacker answered pointedly.

The trickster grinned and shrugged his shoulders, clearing the distance between them much faster than the hacker anticipated, giving Elliott enough time to stand over him. “I can change my mind, can’t I?”

The rivals stared at one another, Tae-Joon sensing a ‘but’ coming.

“But my opinion can be sw-swi- can be changed.”

_ Figures _ .

Tae-Joon looked up at the younger man from where he lay, lacking the energy it would take to even verbally spar with Elliott. That and the dull, throbbing ache had spread from his shoulder to include his head.

“What makes you think I care?” The hacker questioned, Elliott grinning almost wolfishly. “Because right now, nobody believes you. Either that or they won’t take a side. Where does that leave you? In Anita’s judgement?”

The fool had a point.

Tae-Joon remained silent rather than admit the engineer was right. Not that that stopped him.

Elliott looked him up and down, not even attempting to hide it, which was somehow worse.

“You always try to make me look bad,” Elliott finally spoke up, deciding to make eye contact with the hacker again rather than stare openly at his weakened body. 

“It’s not hard.” Tae-Joon answered before he could stop himself, a strange look passing over the younger legend’s face.

“You’re always talking smart, acting like you’re stronger than everybody else,” Elliott smirked a little now, the expression looking almost wrong on his usually cheerfully carefree face. “But it doesn't look like you can do much now.”

Tae-Joon barely had a moment to respond before he was being dragged from the bed by more than one Elliott, the hacker grinding his teeth against the pain of his arm being jostled.

It took a moment for the room to stop spinning, the hacker struggling a little though a fist connecting with his gut quickly put a stop to that.

“Wow, you really aren’t so tough now huh?” Elliott questioned from somewhere in front of him, Tae-Joon looking up at him from between the two decoys. His knowledge from the arena was enough for him to know that they were decoys, even if they weren’t mirroring the real Mirage’s movements. That and they were solid. He didn’t have a gun on hand to shoot them with to see if they burst into flickers of light when not in the ring, and that was quickly serving to be the hacker’s biggest regret.

“Elliott, stop. I never meant-” Tae-Joon ground his teeth against the sudden jab of pain bolting up his arm.

“Do us all a favour and be quiet.” The younger legend answered, sounding rather impatient. 

Tae-Joon fell silent, the pain in his arm returning to the dull ache the moment the decoy stopped twisting it.

“Y’know I was thinking of how I was gonna get back at you,” Elliott spoke up, seating himself in the nearby chair, pulling it directly in front of the older man. A slight motion had the decoys forcing Tae-Joon to his knees, the hacker reluctantly obeying to save himself the pain that would surely come if he attempted to fight it.

Silence fell as Tae-Joon glared up at Elliott, the holographic trickster studying him in silence for several moments, chin resting in his hand. “You’re really easy on the eyes, kid.”

Tae-Joon shifted, not liking where this seemed to be going.

“But not enough for the real deal.” Elliott motioned to himself, breaking eye contact to look up at his copies. “So we’ll improvise.”

“Elliott, I didn’t mean to ins-”

The blow was unexpected, Tae-Joon’s face stinging from the force of it as he looked up at the younger legend in surprise. 

“Yeesh,” Elliott shook his hand out, an amused glint in his eye. “I’d rather not have to do that again, unless I need to make it irre-irov- completely clear that you’re not in charge. What’s going to happen will happen whether you want it or not, so let’s make it easy for both of us, alright?”

Tae-Joon felt the cold prickles of fear in his scalp as his gaze darted to the door. “Where’s Bloodhound?”

Elliott rolled his eyes. “Seriously? I told them I would watch you, and Anita needs them for Loba’s protection squad thanks to you.” The brunette leaned in close, Tae-Joon shrinking back into the two decoys in an attempt to put as much distance between himself and Elliott as possible. “It’s just the two -or I guess four- of us.”

Tae-Joon found his heart being constricted at the realization that for the next while he was at Elliott’s mercy. The man whose pride he’d bruised on numerous occasions, and it was that in itself that made the trickster more dangerous than either Caustic or even Revenant in the current moment.

“Elliott,  _ please _ ,” Tae-Joon near-whispered, attempting to beg with his gaze.

“Oh, I do like hearing you say that,” the brunette shuddered, Tae-Joon feeling sick at the response. “I plan on hearing more of that -and other things- the next few hours. Strip him.”

Tae-Joon balked at the order, attempting to fight the two decoys who, together, were much stronger than he himself was. Particularly in the state he was in.

The hacker ground his teeth as he fought through the initial pain, the decoys seemingly just as impatient as the original, deciding to tear his jacket and shirt free, one even going so far as to yank off the multiple necklaces he wore and discard them on the ground.

Chest heaving with exertion Tae-Joon’s attempts to make things difficult for them weakened when one pulled his wrists together behind his back. The pain was nearly crippling, distracting the hacker while the second decoy peeled his pants and underwear off of him.

Tae-Joon was shaking, both from pain and fear, as Elliott sized him up again, the appreciative expression on his face making the hacker feel dirty.

“Your face isn’t the only thing that looks good,” the trickster loudly announced, grinning widely. “Enjoy the compliments now, I’ll never admit to them later.” Elliott stated with a wink.

“You’re sick,” Tae-Joon choked out, jumping when an arm snaked around his waist, fingers splaying on his abdomen as a body pressed up against his back.

“Very,” Elliott’s response was dismissive as he turned his attention onto the other two. “How’re we gonna do this? I had the most perfect idea but…”

Tae-Joon’s hips jerked forward when a finger slipped up his ass without so much as a warning, “ _ Meomchwo!”  _ He gasped out, biting his lower lip when the intruding digit curled against that perfect spot.

“He might be too tight.” A voice groaned huskily against the hacker’s ear, the decoy slipping a second finger in even as the hacker attempted to pull away.

Elliott visibly shuddered at the words. “Even better,” he answered, voice so low that Tae-Joon had to strain to hear it.

The fingers slipped free, Tae-Joon barely having time to feel relief before something much larger pressed against his opening, the hacker’s blood running cold as the realization hit him.

“Please don’t!” The words cut off in a cry when the decoy impatiently snapped it’s hips forward, nearly hilting it’s cock with the first thrust regardless of how tight the hacker was.

Tae-Joon squirmed desperately, his movements only succeeding in helping to impale himself on the decoy’s cock.

“Ffffuck he’s so tight!” The decoy moaned, voice thick with pleasure as the hacker’s hole spasmed around it’s throbbing length, desperately trying to force the intruder out.

Arms hooked beneath Tae-Joon’s knees, the decoy putting him on display for the real Elliott, the trickster biting his lower lip as he gazed at the tight hole stretched around the decoy’s dick. “Damn you took it all that fast?” The brunette questioned, seemingly surprised.

Without even missing a beat Elliott pointed at the second decoy that had just finished stripping itself of it’s holographic clothing. “Hurry up.”

Tae-Joon felt fear catch in his throat as the second decoy knelt down in front of him, a finger worming it’s way in alongside the other’s cock, testing the tightness.

“No! Please don’t!  _ Budi! _ ” The hacker begged, pushing weakly against the decoy’s chest.

“Hold his arms!” It snapped, voice impatient.

The second caught a hold of the hacker’s wrists, pulling his arms together behind his back.

“Fuck off!” Tae-Joon shouted, kicking at it, his attempts to fight back dying when the movement only moved the cock in his ass, a moan escaping his lips before he could stop it.

“He likes it,” the first decoy purred, flicking the oozing tip of the hacker’s cock, causing his hips to jerk and another sound of pleasure to escape him.

“Speed it up,” Elliott ordered from where he sat, Tae-Joon casting him a quick glance, looking away when he noticed the legend openly palming himself through his pants. 

The decoy in front of them squeezed in as close as he could, guiding the tip of it’s cock to Tae-Joon’s already strained opening.

The hacker didn’t even have a chance to beg it to stop, all coherent thought leaving him the moment it started trying to force its way inside.

“He’s too tight,” the decoy growled, almost as if saying it was his fault.

“It’s not ever too tight, you know that,” Elliott answered, tone one of annoyance. 

Huffing in response the decoy held a hand up to Tae-Joon’s face. “Spit,” it ordered.

Tae-Joon obeyed, spitting what he could into the decoy’s hand, a tiny shred of him grateful as he watched it slick up it’s cock, giving itself a few experimental strokes before trying again. This time it was easier, at least for the decoy, Tae-Joon squirming as he tried to keep from making any sort of noise. He failed, a sob escaping him as the two decoys moaned in unison, the second finally fully seating itself within the once-virgin space.

“He feels so  _ good! _ ” The first moaned, thrusting a little even as tears streamed down the hacker’s face.

It hurt so much, but a very small fire started in his gut as the decoys attempted to thrust into him, both spit and blood easing their efforts, the decoy at his back using his wrists for purchase, the ache in his arm nowhere near as bad as the one in his ass.

The pain mingled with what little pleasure he felt, the sounds of enjoyment from the two decoys filling his ears even as Tae-Joon whimpered and sobbed between them. His ass felt like it was on fire, but turning his desperate gaze towards Elliott, taking in the way the trickster was watching as if the sight enraptured him had heat coiling tightly in his core, growing with each inward thrust of the decoys. 

Tae-Joon leaned against the decoy at his front, cheek pressed to it’s sweaty shoulder, drooling a little as they took their pleasure from his body. Treated him as if he had no other purpose in the world.

The hacker would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on by it.

The agony in his ass was soothed to a burn, Tae-Joon absently realizing the decoys had cum in him, the two cocks serving to be a perfect plug, his rim still weakly clenching them, almost as if trying to milk every drop of their cum.

Still there was a fire burning in his lower belly, Tae-Joon whimpering for relief even as Elliott fucked his hand, cum leaking over his fingers as he drew closer.

“Please,” Tae-Joon pleaded, voice hoarse.

No sooner had the word left him than did he find himself collapsing with a surprised yelp, his ass burning even as it clenched on empty air. Even the cum of the decoys had gone, just a holographic trick as they themselves were.

Tae-Joon writhed, attempting to jerk himself off, fucking into his own hand even as his cheeks burned with shame.

“Stop it,” Elliott’s voice was sharp, startling the hacker into obedience.

Looking up Tae-Joon trembled with need even as Elliott knelt down behind him, a hand in the dark hair forcing the hacker’s face into the ground.

There was no warning, Tae-Joon crying out when he was mercifully filled again, Elliott sheathing himself in his aching ass without so much as a moan.

Tae-Joon sobbed into the steel floor beneath him, Elliott’s hips snapping forward as he set a quick pace, each time his hips connected with the hacker’s ass the sound filled the entirety of the room.

“God, please,” Tae-Joon gasped out, frustrated by how close he was, “ _ please _ .”

Elliott laughed, thrusting as deep in the hacker as he possibly could before ceasing all movement, the bruising grip on the older legend’s hips preventing him from attempting to chase his own release.

“Literally you get a dick shoved up your ass and you act like a whore? Who knew you’d be this easy?” Elliott questioned, voice quivering a little with restraint. “Do you want me to cum in you? To fill you up like the needy little fuck toy you are?”

“Y-yes,” Tae-Joon found the words leaving him without his consent, “ _ please _ Elliott.”

The trickster moaned, giving a single thrust before forcing himself to stop again, grinding against the perfect spot that had the hacker drooling onto the floor.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to c-cum in me,” Tae-Joon whimpered, finding it easier to just let go than to fight it. “ _ Please _ , Elliott, I ne-need it.”

“That’s all you had to say, kid,” the trickster answered breathlessly before resuming his previous pace, Tae-Joon moaning into the floor even as he was fucked like a bitch in heat, ass up, shamelessly flexing around the younger legend’s cock.

He came unexpectedly, a shameful sound escaping his throat as he painted the floor with his orgasm, Tae-Joon squirming from oversensitivity when Elliott continued to fuck him through it.

The hacker choked with relief when Elliott hilted himself for the last time, grunting as he painted the older legend’s insides with strings of hot, sticky cum. It trickled down the insides of Tae-Joon’s thighs, the brunette pulling out and laughing at the way his asshole clenched on nothing, forcing globs of cum out.

“Hm, was I the first cock your ass had the privilege of knowing?” Elliott questioned.

“Y-Yes,” Tae-Joon answered, voice quivering with shame.

“Such a tight, needy little thing,” Elliott murmured, Tae-Joon squealing with surprise when he was filled again. “Who am I to deny it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Top mirage, never thought I'd see the day. Idk it just came out.


End file.
